Physically-challenged persons face a myriad of obstacles on a daily basis that most non-handicapped persons take for granted. Simple tasks that are taken as routine and without a great deal of thought or planning by people require considerable effort and forethought on the part of those without complete use of their bodies. In many instances, these daily tasks are impossible to complete. As a result, such persons often require human assistance in performing such tasks, which reduces independence.
Over the years, a variety of devices have been conceived and developed for assisting physically-challenged persons in per-forming various functions. Such devices have been directed to mobility, lifting, reaching, holding, and personal hygiene. Devices to assist handicapped persons in donning certain items of apparel, and numerous items of apparel have been developed specifically for individuals having certain infirmities are also known.
A clothes hanger for handicapped persons is known, but this device is simply a hanger-shaped implement with an extension handle. It is intended for persons with the use of a both upper limbs, but who are confined to wheelchairs and cannot reach hangers supported on conventional closet rods. Such devices, however, do not address the problem associated with using conventional clothes hangers by a person without the full use of both arms or hands.